Hope
by Takari Gurl
Summary: Umm...just read.


I know, this isn't takari, I'm too lazy to do a disclaimer =P (don't say anything about that) but I wanted to write it like this before I made it takari...so please read/review and tell me how you liked it, and if I should continue writing it! thanks!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hope. It's a peculiar word. A word that means desire. A great desire for destiny. You had to have great expectations to have hope. You had to believe, believe that what you desired would come true, and with a pinch of luck, and a lot of effort, hope would make it's way. Hope. What did this word really mean? I searched for a meaning beyond this, I needed to know, I really did. And so with the help of hope, I found it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As I walked into the new school, millions of eyes were on me. There was just one familiar face. "Hey! Serena! You made it to the school!"  
"Yup. I'm glad to see someone I know!" I gazed into his deep blue eyes and wondered if he was glad to see me. "Well, I have History first period. Ack! What do you have?" I glanced at my schedule. "Orientations." I rolled my eyes to show that I wasn't interested. I've been to many different schools, and all the orientations were the same. Don't do this, do that, read this, read that. He chuckled. "OK, well, see you in home room! Good luck!" "Thanks! See you!" I took a deep breath.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just then, the bell rung. Great, can't I do anything right? I fled up the stairs, rushing towards the auditorium. Eyes turned around and stared at me. I blushed, and quickly sat down. I watched as a guy with brown hair got up and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mr. Myers, your principal." Yup, another plain old school, with a plain old principal, and plain old rules. Sigh. He went on about how the school system worked, and how the people at the school were lenient, and that we could depend on them if we needed help. I am so sure. It's always the same at every school I went to. I glanced at my watch, hoping nobody saw. One hour and forty-five minutes dragged by, and the 2nd bell rung. I reached inside my pocket and fished out a crumpled piece of paper.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"BBBRrrrriiinggggg!!" The bell hollered. Lunch time! We had 1st lunch, so I wan't hungry. There was nothing good on the menu, so I just found a seat and quickly sat down next to some random girl. She was blond and petite. She watched me sit down, and said, "Hi! I'm Kristine. Are you new?" Wow, somebody actually wanted to talk to me. "Yeah, I'm new. My name's Serena," I replied. "So, are you going to tryout for any sports this year? I'm trying out for cheerleading. Maybe you should try out too. You look like you're fit for a cheerleader," she informed me. I chuckled. "Me? a cheerleader? Why would I go around screaming and wasting my breath over some stupid team that probably doesn't even care?" She looked hurt. Oh, go me. I've only been in school for 2 hours, and I've already hurt someone's feelings. "I'm just not so sure. I might try out," I added, hoping to cheer her up. She perked up. "OK, so can I have your phone number and email? Maybe we could talk, or you could come over or something," she suggested. "Sure." We exchanged our phone numbers and email addresses. I noticed a hand waving at me. "Oh, sorry, I think someone wants to talk to me," I told Kristine. She smiled. "OK, well, see you tommorow!" I left her table and found a seat next to Matt.   
"Hey! Tough day?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, there's a girl that I just talked to, she seems nice enough, maybe I'll have friends after all!"  
He smiled, " Of course you will!" "Thanks," I smiled. I had hope.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I was home. The first day of school wasn't that bad. The door slammed shut and the computer turned on. A back pack was plopped against the wall. "I need a faster modem," I said to myself.  
  
Inbox - 1  
  
Hey! It's me, Kristine, just emailing you to say hi, and I hope you're doing alright! How do you like the school? I'm sure you'll get used to it really soon and make a lot of new friends.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hey Kristine! Yeah, the school's great! It's also a whole lot bigger than my previous school. So, do you think you can come over later? Well, see ya at school!   
  
~Serena  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I hoped my mom wasn't talking on the phone like she usually does. Well, like my dad used to say, "Never lose hope!" and he'd top it off with a cheerful smile. I promised him I wouldn't, but I don't think I kept that promise very well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was outside on my driveway playing basketball when I saw it. It couldn't be him. I let my basketball drop. It was him. I yelled, "Dad! Watch out!" It was too late. He crashed head on head with the drunk driver. The other driver was okay, but my dad was another story. I ran up to his car and tried to open the door, but it was jammed shut. His head was bleeding, bleeding too much. I whispered, "Dad, you'll be okay." He answered, "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm sorry we only got to spend fourteen years together. Just promise me one thing. Never lose hope," he forved a weak smile, and with that, he went limp, and I knew he was gone. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I was running, running somewhere, I didn't know where. I might have been running away from someone, or something. I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I looked up at the sky, and as if on que, I got transported to a mysterious blue world. I thought I even caught a glinpse of my dad. My feet picked up pace, and I went faster, faster into the dark night. Where had my dad gone? Where was he? Being so busy thinking of him, I didn't notice how odd the surroundings were. I wanted to see him so badly! I'd give up anything!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I woke up. How could I get back into that blue world? Shivering, I pulled the covers over me. Getting back to my senses, I realized how stupid I had been. It was all just a dream! Right? Looking around my room, I spotted my calender. It was November 21st, getting pretty close to the holidays. Although it was only November, the stores were already selling holiday merchandise and the malls were decorated with holiday themes. Trying to think of happy things to recover my unconsiousness, I thought of christmas. Presants, the smell of sap from the christmas tree, angels...angels. That brought me back to thinking of my father.   
No, I mustn't think of angels. Cupid. He shot arrows of love. I sighed. Whatever I thought of, it would always bring me memories of my father. I wondered. If Cupid shot arrows of love, what kind of arrows did angels like my father shoot? Maybe my father had special arrows that would bring me back to that magical world? Was I crazy? I looked out the window, half expecting to see something...there he was! Was it really him? He came closer. "Yes, it's really me." My head was spinning. This really didn't make any sense. "Dad?" I whispered. He was gone now, and was replaced by an arrow on my bed. I gazed at it. It was sparkling and blue. I reached out my hand to touch it, but it dissappeared! What was going to happen now?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I watched in amazement as my window radiently glowed with an aqua aurora. Feeling mezmerized, I walked to the window. Quivering, I managed to lay a hand onto the window. Suddenly, I got transported back to the blue world. Was this heaven? I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shocked, I turned around. It was...my grandpa? "Yes, It's me, your grandpa!" He read my mind! "No, this isn't heaven. Does it look like it?" I looked around, the place was blue, but a little deserted. He chuckled, "Welcome to the world of memories! Here, we call it Myst." So that's what it was. This world actually had a name! He interupted my thoughts, "Well, good luck with your quest! I must go now," and with that, he dissappered. Hmm...a quest. Now I really have the feeling I was set up. Looking down, I saw a note. Was this a clue? I reached down, wondering if this was a memory too. It wasn't.   
  
Guardian of Light,  
Arrow of Hope,   
Angel of Destiny....  
  
That was all I could make out. If this was a clue for my quest, it didn't help me at all! I turned it over to find more.  
  
Hill of Love,   
Mountain of Serenity...  
  
For the first time, I gazed around the place. It was shaded a dark blue, but I saw a strange white light in the distance, and decided to walk toward it. Walking through it, I got transported to yet another world. A world filled with beautiful white horses, and clouds. As I was gazing, a lumious white pegusus appeared in frost of me. "Umm...hello..." I stammered. "Who are you?" I wondered how this could happen, was my mom worried about me? What if she walked into my room and...I halnced at my watch that seemed to stop working. "Don't worry about it. your mom's perfectly fine. Time passes a lot slower in your dimension. It's barely been a microsecond since you've been gone according to the way time passes on Earth." Of course, he could read my mind too. Why was I so surprised? "So, could you tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked. OK, so maybe that wasn't the right question, but if you were trapped somewhere you've never been before, never seen before, never heard of before, or never even imagined before, what would you say? I'm sure you wouldn't ask the thing for a cup of coffee. I heard my stomach rumbling. Well, ok, I'll give you a little credit, maybe that isn't too bad of an idea...  
Chapter 10  
  
Interupting my thoughts, he said, "I am White Stallion, the Guardian of Light. I will give you an item. You are to collect all 5 charms. Light, hope, destiny, love, and serenity. But I'm warning you, it gets harder."  
Hmm...did he expect me to be superman?! He gave me an amused look. I made a mental note to myself not to think of anything stupid. "So, are you ready for the challenge?" Well, I felt a little uneasy, but I didn't want to feel like an idiot, and besides, this thing sounded important, so I figured, why not go for it? White Stallion handed me what looked like a radioactive amythist stone shaped like a crescent moon. I put it in my pocket, and continued to walk down the path to God-knows-where. I couldn't decide whether the turn right or left, so I took the trail on the left.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued... ^^; I'm evil. 


End file.
